


Team Free Will x OC one shots and mini-series

by shameless_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Pregnancy, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots written around TFW (Sam, Dean and Cas) and Thalia Grace (OC). Requests are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream of the Girl Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here is the first chapter to my TFW x OC one shots and mini-series. If you follow me on fanfiction.net (same username) you know that with my OC fics, I try to keep the character the same between chapters. I upload on Saturday and Tuesdays (if a chapter is in high demand). I'm thinking of also enhancing these fics with GIFs. Thoughts?
> 
> I also have a Vampire Academy (Dimitri x Rose), Teen Wolf (Derek Hale x OC) and a Teen Wolf-Supernatural crossover in progress. Anybody interested?
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!

The shifter ran at me, Dean's face screaming insults at me, how he was going to torture the boys, how he was going to kill me slowly. I raised my knife, the silver glinting in the sunlight. The trees around us were silent, no wind rustled the leaves and all the birds had fled when the first gunshot went off.  
Dean's face twisted into a snarl as I swung the knife at him. 'Missed, sweetheart! Now what would your precious Dean say about your substandard knife skills.'  
I growled and swiped again but the knife was barely as long as my forearm and too short to cross the distance between us.  
Where the hell are you, boys? They were supposed to be coming up behind the shifter with silver bullets, but they hadn't appeared yet.  
I threw quick glance over fake-Deans shoulder, looking for any sign of them.  
'Looking for your rescuers? They're not coming. I dealt with them earlier. Looks like its just you and me, sweetheart.' He snarled, waving around his machete.  
His stance indicated that he wasn't concerned at all, and that really got to me. Didn't I warrant any concern?  
I growled and swiped again, Fake-Dean easily knocked my blade away.  
'Are you done? I want to go and finish off those boys. Maybe I'll dress as you? That'll be a real kick to the jewels.' Dean shrugged.  
He swiped, swinging in under my guard, his blade slicing across my torso, just under my ribs. I grunted, trying to ignore the sting, pressing my hand to the wound, judging the flow of blood.  
It was only a scratch but it hurt like a bitch.  
'Ohh, poor darlin'. Did that hurt?' he chuckled. 'Here, let me take your mind off it.'  
  
I tried to step back as he swung, but my heel caught a root and I toppled over. His blade followed me and sliced open the side of my right leg. I screamed as it cut deep into my thigh. Darkness clouded my vision and I feebly raised my blade. The blade swiped down again, and again, making deeper cuts each time. Soon, my body was covered in blood.  
I heard crashing in the distance and the Winchesters appeared. Battered, bruised and bleeding, but alive.  
A small whimper of relief escaped, before another cry of pain as the shifters machete sliced from my collarbone down to the opposite hip. I felt the blood gush down my sides, along with my strength.  
I heard a scuffle, then a scream and a body thumped down. I didn't bother to turn my head, I didn't have the energy. The ground felt inexplicably comfortable, the rock beneath my head soft as a down pillow. I gazed sleepily at the sky, the clouds gently drifting over, protecting us from the harsh glare of the sun.  
The boy's faces appeared over me, their lips forming my name.  
'Amber?' Dean's gruff voice filled my ears and I smiled. I had fallen in love with that voice, and the man that it had belonged to, over the three years that I had hunted with the brothers. 'Amber! Amber! Look at me!'  
Dean didn't know of course. I had never told him. I just suffered through the nights when he bought women back to the hotel room, escaping with Sam and putting on a happy face the morning after. I pretended to sleep while the boys talked about how they couldn't have a life outside of hunting, how relationships were never going to work out.  
'Amber? Sweetheart? Stay awake. Don't close your eyes.' Dean's gentle hands cradled my neck as Sam slid his arms under me. I was lifted and placed gently in the backseat of the Impala.  
'Cas! Cas, dammit!' Dean shouted towards the heavens. A flap of wings and two cold fingers pressed to my forehead. A searing pain ran through me and my back arched up off the seat, and two sets of hands held me down while my cuts stitched themselves back together.  
I relaxed as the pain drained away. I still felt dizzy, probably from the lack of blood, but it was slowly fading. Someone gently placed my head on a folded jacket then laid a blanket over me.  
Somewhere outside the car, words were exchanged. I couldn't make them out; the door muffled the sounds. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
I was sitting at on a bar stool after our latest hunt, pretending to be immersed in a conversation with an exceedingly boring guy, while watching Dean and a blonde waitress get it on in the corner.  
I swallowed down bile and turned back to they guy. He wasn't ugly, but nobody could compare to Deans rugged handsomeness. The guy, I had already forgotten his name, was staring at me.  
'You know, I don't have much luck with women, and you're probably one of the prettiest I've ever seen, but I still know that I'm worth more attention than you're giving me.' He said.  
I flushed. 'I'm sorry, it's just-'  
'You have your eye on someone else. That guy in the corner with the slut.' He said, gesturing to Dean, who was now leading the scantily clad girl outside, probably headed back to the motel room.  
'Yeah.' I gulped down the last of my bourbon, gesturing to the barmaid for another.  
'He should know what he's missing out on. Does he know that you love him?'  
My head snapped up. 'What?'  
He laughed. 'It's obvious. The way you look at him, every time he talks, you perk up.'  
'No, he… he doesn't know.' My drink arrived and I grabbed it, hastily downing half the glass.  
'Have you tried to tell him?'  
'No. I live with him and his brother. It would get awkward, and our… profession, it doesn't allow us to have serious relationships, not for long.'  
'You an assassin?' he asked, half jokingly.  
'Something like that.' I smiled.  
'Well, as long as you don't kill me.' He grinned.  
With that, the conversation drifted away from me, and back to him. I found out his name was Mark Donoghue and he was a med student at the local university. I actually really liked him, once he stopped flirting, and by closing time, we had exchanged numbers (platonically of course) and a promise to see each other again.  
When I woke, I was laying on Dean's bed in the bunker. A glass filled with water rested on the bedside table, I grabbed it and greedily gulped it down. It was then I realised that Dean was asleep in the chair next to me. I pulled back the blankets carefully, placing my feet on the cold concrete ground and carefully stood up. I hissed in pain and fell back onto the bed as my cut on my front pulled open.  
I lifted the hem of my shirt to reveal the jagged cut that ran from my left shoulder to my right hip, I don't know why it didn't heal with the rest of the cuts. Blood dripped from between the black stiches and ran down my body.  
I tried to stand up again when a sleepy voice rang out. 'Lay back down before you hurt yourself or so help me God.'  
'I'm fine.' I said, attempting to stand up again.  
'No, you're not. Cas couldn't heal everything and you need to lay still for a bit.' Dean appeared in front of me, gentle hands pushing me back onto the bed.  
I relented, and lay back on the bed, resting my head on the lumpy pillow. I moved my hands up to adjust the pillow, and groaned when the stiches running down my body pulled.  
Instantly Dean did it for me, lifting my head gently and placing another beneath me.  
I sighed gratefully, wiggling down under the covers, while Dean sat back down in his original position.  
'You don't have to sit with me.' I said, eyes closed.  
'I want to.' He said.  
I turned to look at him, and the memory of talking to Mark the last hunt we went to, waiting until I thought that Dean and the waitress would be done fucking in our hotel room.  
I remember walking home, still buzzed from the alcohol, and seeing Dean and the girl together on the bed. I remember slamming the door closed, and running next door, to where Sam had rented a spare room so that he could sleep while Dean entertained himself.  
I recall running in, tears slipping down my cheeks and curling up next to Sam, tucking myself into his chest. Sam never said anything, instantly realising what had happened and pulling me closer, his shirt absorbing my tears.  
I can't remember how many nights this happened, but I know that Sam never said anything about it in the morning, only threw a confused Dean weird looks in the morning.  
A couple of months ago, Sam had started telling me to talk to Dean, and every time I made up some excuse, or said I would later, only to never actually follow through. Sam was my best friend and I knew that I wouldn't have survived this without him, but I couldn't do this anymore.  
Dean broke my heart everyday and I couldn't keep relying on Sam to pick up the pieces. I decided then and there that I wouldn't let him. The only way to end this cycle was to leave.  
'Amber?' Dean said, looking worriedly into my eyes. 'Where did you go?'  
'Nowhere. I m going to have a sleep then I'll move back into my room.' I closed my eyes, and turned my back to Dean, trying to get some sleep before I started running away from him and my heart.


	2. Dream of the Girl Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the mini-series

When I woke, Dean was gone. I could hear a shower running and banging in the kitchen. I snuck out of Deans room, creeping across the hall to my door.  
Unfortunately I had picked a room with a squeaky doorknob. I turned it as slowly as I could, trying to minimise the sound. Leaving without seeing either of the boys would make this infinitely easier. No such luck.  
'What are you doing out of bed?' Sam's voice rang out from behind me.  
'Nothing, I'm just going to grab some stuff from my room.'  
'Liar. You're leaving aren't you?' Sam walked forwards, lowering his voice. 'In the car, you kept mumbling about Dean breaking you. I figured that you were dreaming about the last hunt.'  
'Sam, please don't try and-' I begun.  
'I'm not gonna stop you. I've seen what he's done to you. You need to go. Go live your life.' He said.  
I smiled weakly at him, before opening the door and slipping inside.  
I shoved the last of my bags into my 1969 Camaro and shut the trunk.  
I heard raised voices downstairs, then a slam and feet running upstairs, coming towards me.  
I hurriedly made my way over to the drivers door, when Deans voice rang out through the garage.  
'Amber! Wait!'  
Without looking at him, I hopped into the car, ignoring his pleas. I knew that if I paused, for just a second, then my resolve would crack and I would spend another part of my life having my heartbroken.  
'Amber!' Dean appeared at my door, rapping on the window. 'Please, wait!'  
I ignored him, reversing up the driveway. Dean ran around to the back of my car, standing directly behind me. I slammed on the brakes, putting the car in park and flinging open the door.  
'What the hell, Dean? Are you trying to kill yourself?' I yelled.  
'Don't leave.' He whispered.  
I sighed. 'I have to. I can't stay here any longer.'  
'I… I know. Sam told me. Why did you let me know how you felt?'  
'Maybe because I fell asleep to you and Sam talking about how you couldn't have relationships.' I yelled. 'Because maybe you should've noticed it?! Even fucking Mark noticed it in the first five minutes we met. And… I can't do this anymore. You sleep your way through every town we go to and I have to put on a happy face in the morning when you and whatever bimbo you picked up at the bar, decide to join us for breakfast.'  
I stalked forwards, until I was nose and nose with him. I pushed one finger into his chest, poking him with every word. 'Everyday you broke my heart, and I had to rely on Sam to fix me. You have no idea how many times he put me back together.'  
A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away. 'You've had three years to realise what you do to me, so I'm leaving. Maybe I'll come back when I'm better but I can't be around you anymore.'  
I spun around and walked back to my car. 'Goodbye, Dean. Don't try and find me.'  
I pulled out of the garage, tears running down my eyes, blurring my vision. I looked back to see Dean standing at the entrance of the garage. Running his hands through his hair, tears running down his face.  
I turned back to the road, only to swerve at the last minute to avoid hitting a large rock. My car flipped over into the ditch next to the road, landing on the roof.  
The last thing I remember was a scream, a crunch of metal, then silence.


	3. Dream of the Girl 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have a fanfiction account as well and I believed that I had updated all my stories on both accounts! 
> 
> Thank you for your reveiws on this and my other stories! Love y'all!

Dean:

I had fallen asleep on the library couch, a lumpy pillow stuffed under my head. I woke up with a scream halfway up my throat, remembering the moment that the Shifters machete had swung down onto Amber and the brief scuffle as Sam and I yanked him off her.I remember turning to her, seeing her laying bleeding on the ground, staring up at the sky. I had thought she was dead, until she took a shallow breath. We ran to her, me yelling her name and praying for Cas. I had cradled Amber's body to me, trying to put pressure on the numerous wounds covering her body, but there were too many. I gently lifted her up and took her to the car. Inside, Sam had rolled up a blanket for a makeshift pillow. I slid her inside, still calling for Cas. A small smile had formed on her face, looking out of place amongst the blood and gore. 'Cas! Cas! Dammit!' I had yelled again, putting every ounce of strength I had in me into the prayer.

He had appeared with a flap of wings and pressing his fingers to Amber's forehead. A cry had escaped her, her back arching off the seat. Finally, she settled down, drifting off into a troubled sleep. I didn't move, still standing near her head outside of the car, cradling her pale hand in mine.

'Thanks, man.' Sam said to Cas. 'Is she going to be ok?'

Cas looked at Amber, then at me, an inquisitive look on his face. 'Umm, yes. I didn't heal her entirely, it would've overloaded her system. She'll need to be stitched up and put in bed for a few days.'

Sam clapped Cas on the back, and hopped in the drivers seat while Cas disappeared. I slid into the back, cradling Amber's head in my lap. She was mumbling about something to do with me 'breaking her'. I figured that it would have something to do with the fact that the shifter had taken my form. I held her close as Sam drove back to the bunker, promising to always to keep her safe.

When we arrived home Sam helped me settle her down in my room. I grabbed her a glass of water and some pain killers for when she woke up. I sat down in the chair I had pulled up and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later I heard the bed rustle and cracked open my eyes to see Amber lift up her shirt and check out the stitches that Sam had done earlier.

'Lay back down before you hurt yourself or so help me God.' I threatened quietly.

'I'm fine.' She said, attempting to stand up again, grimacing as her stiches pulled.

'No, you're not. Cas couldn't heal everything so you need to lay still for a bit.' I stood up, and pushed her gently back onto the bed gently placing another pillow under her head.

'You don't have to sit with me.' She mumbled.

'I want to.' She looked at me, a faraway look coming over her eyes. After a moment or two I called her name.

'Amber.' I said. 'Where did you go?'

'Nowhere.' She said hurriedly, clearly lying. 'I'm going to have a sleep then I'll move back into my room.' She closed her eyes and rolled over, away from me. I furrowed my brows, what had that shifter done to her?

A couple of hours later Sam convinced me to have a shower and change out of the blood soaked clothes. I was just hopping out of the shower when I heard Sam say something and a door close softly.

I got changed quickly, making my way towards the kitchen where I could hear Sam banging around.

'Did you forget something, Amber?' he asked, without turning to me.

'What would Amber be forgetting, Sammy?' I asked, panic rising up in my chest.

'Oh! Umm, nothing. No reason, Dean.' He said, a little to nonchalantly to be normal.

'Sam.' I said warningly.

Sam sighed, placing the pan he was holding down on the counter and facing me. 'She's leaving, Dean.'

'What! Why would you let her?' I yelled.

'Because you break her heart everyday! She loves you, Dean! And you didn't pay enough attention to notice. Instead, you brought back every hussy you slept with and basically rubbed it in her face.' He yelled back.

'She should've told me.' I whispered.

'No.' Sam said quietly. 'You're her best friend… you should've noticed.'

Wordlessly, I ran out of the kitchen and up into the garage just as Amber slammed the boot closed and made her way over to the drivers door. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me… or she ignored me. The car started and I ran over to her window, knocking on it calling to her. When she continued driving I ran around the back, standing directly in the cars path. She slammed on the brakes and leapt out of the car.

'What the hell, Dean? Are you trying to kill yourself?' she yelled.

'Don't leave.'

Amber sighed. 'I have to. I can't stay here any longer.'

'I… I know. Sam told me. Why did you let me know how you felt?' I asked.

'Maybe because I fell asleep listening to you and Sam talking about how you couldn't have relationships.' I yelled. 'Because maybe you should've noticed it?! Even fucking Mark noticed it in the first five minutes we met. And… I can't do this anymore. You fuck your way through every town we go to and I have to put on a happy face in the morning when you and whatever bimbo you picked up at the bar, decide to join us for breakfast.' I took a startled step back at her outburst.

She followed me, walking forwards until we were I was nose-to-nose. She put one finger on my chest, poking me with every word. 'Everyday you broke my heart, and I had to rely on Sam to fix me. You have no idea how many times he put me back together.'

A tear slipped down her cheek and she swiped it away. 'You've had three years to realise what you do to me, so I'm leaving. Maybe I'll come back when I'm better but I can't be around you anymore.'

She spun around, not looking at me. 'Goodbye, Dean.'

She started the car again, and screeched out of the garage. I ran after her, stopping when I got outside.

I ran my hands through my hair, tears running down my face as I watched yet another person walk out of my life.

I had just made the decision to grab the Impala and follow her when, a hundred metres or so down the road, the car swerved avoiding something and the car flipped into the ditch, landing on the roof. There was a sickening crunch of metal and a scream.

I ran forwards, heart pounding. The smell of gasoline permeated the air along with the smell of smoke. Broken grass surrounded the wreckage and the doors were smashed in.  
I knelt down by Amber's door, checking inside. She was hanging limply from her seat, the seatbelt stretched taught against her body. There was a large, bloody gash against her head, and her shirt was soaked with blood from her torn stiches.

'Amber? Amber! You need to open your eyes.' I yelled.

Sam appeared by my head, phone in hand.

When she didn't move, I stepped back and wiggled my fingertips into the door. I pulled with all my weight but the damn thing didn't budge.

The smell of smoke was stronger now, and I thought I saw a flickering light under the crunched up bonnet. I redoubled my efforts, pulling at the door begging her to wake up, for Sam to help me.  
Hands appeared around my shoulders, pulling me back as I watched as Cas easily pulled the door off the car and reached inside. A crackle and pop and flames licked around the front of the car, appearing from the engine. Sam pulled me further away from the wreckage, and I fought him, still screaming for Amber. The distant sound of sirens echoed in the distance. Cas re-emerged with Amber, still strapped to her seat. He carried her over to us, just as the car exploded behind him. Sam and I shielded our eyes, and Cas covered Amber with his body. As soon as the spots cleared from my eyes, I crawled towards them. I heard the ambulance pull up behind us, and the crunch of boots on gravel. Cas moved away from the car seat for that the medics could look at Amber.  
She was still lying motionless in the seat, blood dripping down the side of her face. I kept trying to get closer, but one of the medics kept pushing me away, asking me to keep back so the professionals could work.

Sam eventually pulled me back, sitting me down on the nearest rock. Cas had disappeared, but I was too panicked to think anything of it.

Another medic came over, clutching a clip board to her chest. 'Umm… hi. We- we need to ask you some questions about the… accident.' She stuttered, glancing nervously up at Sam, then back down at her board.

'As far as you can tell, what happened?' she said.

When I didn't answer Sam jumped in, explaining how she was just pulling out when she had hit a rock, which flipped the car.

I was too focussed on watching the paramedics strap a neck brace around Amber's neck and lift her gently onto a gurney. Because the ground was so rough, they had to manually lift her into the ambulance. Just as they were about to close the doors, I heard a shout and the woman in front of Sam leapt away, running towards the back of the van.

'What's happening?' I yelled.

'Cardiac arrest.' Someone shouted. 'We taking her so St Alexandria Hospital.' With that, they drove off.


	4. Dream Of The Girl Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to add this chapter!!

Dean

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, praying to every god I could think of. Sam kept telling to slow down but all I could think of was that this was my fault; had I not been so blind, I would've realised what Amber felt for me, and I would've never pushed her away. When she woke up, when she pulled through this, I would tell her exactly how I felt. I would apologise for being so blind. I would tell her how much I loved her.

The hospital was white and clean and smelt like disinfectant and vomit. I asked every nurse I came across where Amber was, but they refused access because I wasn't family.

Finally, I walked up to the nurses station, asking for information and claimed that I was her husband. She directed me to a room just down the hall and I sprinted off. Inside, I saw Amber still in her neck brace, tubes coming out of nearly every orifice. Doctors rushed around her, injecting something into her IV drip.

I burst in. 'What's that? What are you doing to her?' I yelled.

A male nurse grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, the other people in the room giving me dirty looks. 'Mr…?'

'Winchester.' I replied, looking around him back into the room.

'Mr Winchester, I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything because you're not family. Does she have any blood relations that I can talk to?'

'No.' I looked him in the eye. 'They're all dead.'

'Ok then, I can talk to you. Amber has suffered severe trauma to most of her body, her neck is fractures and a shard is lodged in-between vertebrae, threatening her spinal cord. We can remove it surgically but the operation is very delicate and doesn't have a great success rate. I have to inform you that should we continue, she may die.'

I blinked at him, brain still trying to understand. 'If we don't proceed?'

'She'll have to remain completely immobile for the rest of her life… should she ever come out of the coma she's currently in.'

'So we operate, she may die, or we leave her and she can't move or she dies?'

'Basically, yes. Mr Winchester, I understand that this is a difficult decision, and we can give you time to consider your options-'

'Do it.' I interrupted.

'Are you sure?' When I nodded, he hurried off.

Two hours later and Amber was in surgery. I was waiting anxiously outside the OR, head resting in my hands. A few minutes passed, and a nurse came out.

'Mr Winchester? Amber's surgery is over; it was successful.' She smiled warmly at me.

I nodded, shaky hands already pulling out my phone to call Sam, who was talking to the police about the accident.

'Sammy?' I said when he picked up. 'Sam, she's gonna be ok. Amber's going to live.'

No sooner had the words left my lips, an alarm blared inside the room. I stood up, looking to the nurse for an explanation but she spun on her heel and ran back inside, followed by three other doctors in white coats.

'Dean?' Sam voice rang from the floor, where I had dropped my phone. I stood frozen there until a nurse came out, her front splattered with blood, face ashen.

'Mr Winchester. I'm sorry but Amber just passed away.'

'No!' I screamed. 'No, no, no! She's not gone! She's not dead!'

I strode forwards, grabbing the nurse around her neck, shoving her against the white wall. 'You bring her back! Doctors are supposed to make people better! Fix her!'

Arms appeared around me, pulling me off her and I saw Sam running towards me. He shoved the security guards away, pushing me down onto the waiting chairs.

'What happened?' he asked someone.

'There was a bit of bone that was too small to be detected. The table was bumped and it severed her spinal cord. She died instantly.'

 

Sam

I stepped back, shocked. Deans face was pale, and he was shaking. I pressed my thumb to the scar on my hand, like I used to do when Lucifer was in my head. I tried to wake up from this nightmare, but nothing happened. She was really gone.

My big brother fell apart, a single tear running down his cheek before he stood up, running out of the hospital.

 

Dean

I sped down the dirt road, the car fishtailing wildly. The box beside me rattled, filled with a photo of me, a black cat bone, yarrow and a handful of graveyard dirt. The crossroads appeared in front of me, and I slammed on my brakes. Two minutes later and the box was buried in the dirt.

'Come and get me, you son of a bitch!' I yelled.

'Hello, Squirrel.'


	5. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a little insecure about her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having some body issues lately so I wrote a little something you those of you like me who are struggling with body issues. As my mum says, as long as your healthy and fit, it doesn't matter what you look like or what people think of you.

It was a simple hunt but somehow, it really got to me. I don’t know if it was the way the ghost incited it's victims, whispering in the young girls ear about their insecurities and body issues. I don’t know if it’s the vibes that the men at the bar last night yelled at me as I walked past. Maybe it was the way Sam looked at me, after he caught me exercising in a bra and shorts in the Bunker.

All I knew, I had hit rock bottom, and I wasn’t sure how much longer I could handle being around two men who looked like the Winchester brothers.

You're stupid and fat and hinder the cases the brothers work on. You should just leave them, they'll be safer without you.

I jolted, where had that come from? I looked around, the school art room was filled with paintings and clay sculptures. The temperature dropped and I started, drawing my gun out from my waistband.

'Here, ghosty, ghosty.' I whispered.

You're too fat to be a Hunter, you should just leave. Maybe you should just die, it would be a blessing to everyone around you. Nobody would care anyways. Who would care about the fat, ugly girl?

The spirit took over my body, flooding it with feeling of despair and self-disgust. I lost all control for about 5 minutes, the spirit seizing control of my vulnerable mind and body. A sob wracked through my body and I crouched down, gun still in hand, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I pressed my forehead into my pant-clad I crouched like that, shaking, trying to reclaim control of my body. I tried to shut out the voice, but it echoed through my mind.

There was a bang at the door and someone burst in. Sam's face appeared in front of me, saying something that I couldn't hear; the ghosts influence still reverberating through my skull. Sam's beautiful eyes were clouded with worry. They had decided to be hazel today, the area around the pupil was a blue that faded into green, highlighted with flecks of gold.

He slid his arms under me, cradling me in his arms as he walked down the hall and out the front doors, heading towards the Impala. As we moved further away from the school and the spirit, I calmed down. The emotions that raged through me drained away, leaving me exhausted and an ache in my heart. Sam placed me gently on Baby's hood and stepped back to look at me, looking for any damage. When he realised that I was only emotionally shaken, he called Dean and explained the situation.

'Are you going to be ok?' Sam's concerned voice snapped me out of whatever stupor I had been in.

'Yep, the ghost just got to me. I'll head back to the motel with you and take a nap. Then we can go to the bar and drown out our sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol.' I jumped off the hood, smoothing down the creases in my Fed suit while internally stashing away my emotions.

Sam frowned after me as I opened the back door, shrugging off my jacket and tossing it inside. When Dean finally arrived, we didn’t talk about how the ghost only affects emotionally vulnerable girls who were already on the brink of suicide.

* * *

That night at the bar, I braced myself for the conversation that was likely to occur. I stared at my naked body in front of the mirror, focussing my gaze on my wobbly thunder thighs that didn’t disappear no matter how much exercise I did, and my stomach that didn’t change shape or gain muscle no matter how much I dieted.

I grabbed my jeans and black and white plaid shirt and pulled them on, fighting back tears. I know that my body limits what I can hunting wise so maybe I would be better by myself. I sighed and a swift knock on my door snapped me out of my reverie.

No. You know what? I'm fine. I may not have a models body, I can't touch my toes and I don’t have a six pack, but I'm insanely strong for a girl. I'm a good shot, I can fight and defend myself. I manage to keep up with those two insanely hot men who are now waiting for me outside the door. I am beautiful as I am and I'll work with my imperfections. There's enough hate in the world without me hating my own body. So I'm a little pudgy, there's simply more of me to love. Any man that doesn’t see that, doesn’t deserve my attention.

I grabbed my bag and strode out the door, ready to face the world.

* * *

  
We had been in the bar for about an hour when the first comment had reached us. It came from an old guy sitting at the barstool, cradling a whiskey on rocks. As I walked to grab us some more drinks, I heard him whisper about girls with no respect for themselves.  
I turned around, ready to face him, but Dean stepped in front of me.

'Wanna say that again?' He growled. The guy ignored Dean, cradling his drink between two dirty hands. Dean stepped forward but I grabbed his shoulder, shaking my head, telling him silently that it was ok.

We went to walk away, but then the guy huffed. We were close enough to hear what he mumbled under his breath.

'You probably only keep her around for a fuck.'

I slammed my drink on the bar, and spun around again, hands on my hips. The whole bar quietened, most of the patrons looking towards us.

'Beg your pardon?' I asked, voice stony.

'You have no self respect. You should hit the gym and cut back on the fries. No guys wants to come here and see that.' he turned back to his drink. 'You look like a dude.'

'Sir, I kindly ask you to stand up. When men have a disagreement, they fight. You think I look like a guy? Fight me.'

The guy laughed, putting his glass on the bar and sliding out of his seat. He was about 6'1'', with flabby arms and a beer belly. From he clothes, I guessed that he did some form of construction work, further supported by the heavy work boots.

'Little girl, you really don't wanna do this.' He laughed, looking to the other patrons for support. A couple guys nodded, but most remained stoic. 'I was wrestling and boxing champion all through high school and trade school. You can back out-'

WHAM!

My fist smashed into his jaw, snapping his head to the side, I followed up with a elbow to the nose, crushing into his skull and shattering it. A kick to his groin sent him crashing to the floor. I crouched down next to him, pulling him by the ear until I could whisper to him without the whole bar hearing.

'You know, several girls in school tried to convince me to kill myself because I was so ugly. It’s taken me several years to learn that I'm ok how I am. I'm strong and healthy and I don’t need jerk-offs like you sharing your opinions of my body.' I shoved his face away and he fell to the floor, scrambling away from me.

I stood up, pushing my way through the crowd towards Sam and Dean. Dean had picked up my drink from the bar, and handed it to me as I joined them.

Sam opened his mouth to say something.

'Not. A. Word.' I growled. The brothers chuckled, and I smiled into my whisky.


	6. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry this took so long! Please enjoy this chapter and remember to comment and reveiw and leave requests!!!!

Though we had been together for less than six months, you had known from the beginning that Castiel would be the last man that ever got his close to you. The string of boyfriends that had followed you after college was extensive, but none of them had even come close to being as close to you as Cas was… had been. It had been years of failed relationships and

Then he had come; in all of his innocent, holy glory. The way he had found the simplest aspects of human life so intriguing, how he was endlessly fascinated by the way humans thought and reacted to different situations. I slowly fell in love as he fought and protected the Winchesters at all cost, the way he fought to defend and fix Heaven.

Your romance had been a whirlwind. You quickly learnt that he was very protects, occasionally jealous, cornily romantic, and loved to show you exactly how much he loved you… all day. Then your dynamic shifted.

He'd stopped answering when you called/prayed, he refused to look you in the eye or talk to you when he was with you. He became less of a boyfriend, and more of a random stranger you passed in the street. And it hurt.

You tried to talking to him, but every time he either flew away, or completely ignored you. Eventually you just gave up. Sam and Dean had taken pity on you, send you off on small hunts to get you out of the house and away from Cas. You spent the nights crying and praying. He never came. So you stopped.

You stopped feeling sorry for yourself. You stopped crying. You stopped praying. You went by the Bunker to pick up some more of your stuff, and went back to your apartment in California. You took a break from hunting and got a waitressing job at the local diner. It was small, but the patrons were kind and tipped generously, and your manager, Rose, offered you flexible hours and a good rate. It was mind-numbingly boring compared to hunting, but you sucked it up. After all, you had another life to look after now.

* * *

  
The first time you realised something was wrong, was two weeks after you left the Bunker. You had fallen out of bed in your hurry to get to the bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet. The eggs and bacon you made for breakfast made you heave until there was nothing left in your stomach. The only you could hold was crackers and water.

After you stumbled into work, looking like Death himself, Rose (who had somehow appointed herself your second mother) had driven you to the doctors for a check-up. There, you had found out about the baby, 21 weeks intro the pregnancy. Of course, you could've aborted, but that would've been to easy. No, you would have this baby, and you would raise it without it’s father, just like your mother had done for you. She had made it seem easy.

But this was different, this baby was half-angel, half-human; Nephilim. It would need to be protected from day one. The warding on your ribs would protect you both for now.

* * *

  
The first time you saw him, you were at work, chatting to one of the regulars. The baby was kicking and you shuffled on your feet uncomfortably. Just as you moved, a flush of a beige trenchcoat caught the corner of your eye. Just as you turned to look, he was goner. You passed it off as fatigue, but as the week passed, you saw flashes of him.

Finally, you sat down in the park, in plain sight of the diner and all its patrons, with your angel blade digging into your back, safely hidden under your jacket. You had a hand spread over your 6 month belly, as if that could protect the child inside from the horrors of the world.

You tried to hide the fear in your eyes when he finally appeared in front of you. Tried not to cry when he breathed your name in his throaty voice.

'Hello, Cas.' You whispered.

* * *

  
'What do you think your doing?' He growled. 'You can’t be carrying that… abomination around inside you!'

He said it like our child was something dirty, and I should be ashamed to be carrying it.

'Come on.' He roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me to my feet. His grip was tight and I couldn’t escape. A flap of wings, and we were outside a Women's Clinic on the other side of town.

'What are we doing here?' I said, fear radiating through me. I knew exactly why we were here, but I hoped to god that Cas was just playing me, threatening me.

But when he started dragging me past the protesters, and into the cold building, I knew he was serious. I started really fighting, twisting and shoving him away from me. I even reached back to my blade, however I wasn’t sure if I could actually hurt Cas, should it come down to it.

Without even blinking, or breaking his stride, Cas's grace wrapped around me, immobilising me. Only my legs moved, forced into motion from the grave wrapped around my body. I started to panic, my heart sped up and I screamed, though no sound came out. I could feel the baby moving inside me, its movements even more jerky now that my body was pumping with adrenaline.

Please don't, Cas, I prayed. Don’t kill my baby.


	7. Little Secret, Big Secret (Sam x OC)

It had all started with a hunt.

 

It had been nothing special, a simple dragon kidnapping the local virgins, but it had taken a toll on my relationship with my boyfriend, Sam. He had begged me to stay in the hotel, even though I wasn’t pure (Sam had made sure of that… several times). I had refused, saying that they couldn't keep me out of hunting every time the monster wasn't a simple ghost.

 

Then things had gone sideways; I had been thrown against a wall and broken my back. Dean had killed the dragon while Sam screamed for Cas. After I were healed, Sam looked at you differently.

 

He refused to do more than hug me, barely even kissing me good night. Eventually even that stopped and one of the spare pillows that adorned our bed made its way between our sleeping bodies every night. Then Sam would stay up late, only coming to bed after I was asleep and leaving before I woke up. I tried to talk to him, to ask him what was going on but he shrugged me off and changed the topic. He would disappear for one or two weeks at a time, claiming he was off on a salt-and-burn that should only take a couple of days. I knew better.

 

Each time he would come home with red bite marks on his neck, he though that he was cleverly covering them up with his collar, but sometimes they would peek out over the top and sent pangs of heartbreak through my body. On several occasions, I would fall asleep listening to a woman cry Sam's name, repeatedly and loudly. Those nights hurt the most, because what I thought was mine, now wasn’t. Sam was moving on, leaving me behind.

 

A few weeks later the sickness started; every morning begun with me throwing up. It was Dean that held my hair back, that handed me water and mouth wash. Sam had simply stood silently by the door, before storming out of the bunker. Dean tried to feed me, making eggs and bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, the lot. Everything either made me sick, or I couldn't keep down for more than an hour. Eventually, I settled on crackers and water. I knew what was happening and I restricted my drinking, no longer went for rigorous runs in the mornings and ate more salad and less grease.

 

I moved back into myold room, across the hall from Dean. Sam even helped move your boxes. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, trying to keep my sobs silent, curled into the foetal position, hands pressed to my abdomen, where the evidence of the past between Sam and I now grew. The tension inside the Bunker rose. Dean would find excuses to leave the room if Sam and I were both in there. He would disappear off to bars while we ignored each other.

 

All the while, I didn't tell anyone what was happening. Dean thought that I had a stomach bug, Sam didn't care. I claimed to go to a bar while visiting the local obstetrician. I listened to the baby's heart beat alone, and only got one copy of the baby's first picture, which I kept hidden under my pillow. I hid the baby bump with baggy clothes and went out in the middle of the night to sate my own cravings. My refusal to hunt, and volunteering to do research confused Dean, but he let it slide. I guess that without me there, the boys could return to normal.

 

I planned to leave, but I had always found an excuse to stay. I planned to tell Sam about the baby, but the months of separation had driven a wedge between us, and we never talked anymore.

 

Then one night it all fell apart.

* * *

I was in the bathroom drying  off when I realised that I had forgotten you pyjamas. The towel you had wrapped around me didn't do anything to hide the bump that was getting progressively more difficult to hide. I stuck your head out the door, the boys were in the kitchen, laughing loudly about a recent hunt.

 

As quietly as I could, I snuck across the floor to my room, closing the door behind me. Without flicking on the light, I walked over to my drawers, dodging the carefully packed suitcases. I had been gradually placing each bag into your car, getting ready to leave before the boys found out about your little secret.

 

I had made the decision days ago, after the baby's first kick. It was then I realised that you couldn't keep this hidden forever, and you knew that Sam didn’t want you anymore and he definitely did not want a part in this baby's life . I pulled out the drawer containing my pyjamas, pulling out the first thing I touched. Realising that I couldn't get dressed in pitch black, you flipped on the light.

 

In your hands was a red flannel. _Sam's_ red flannel. My heart tightened. As much as you tried, the pain of your breakup still remained. I dropped the shirt, grabbing another, Dean's, from the drawer before slamming it shut.

 

Later that night, I was lying in bed, staring at the material still in a pile on the floor. With a sigh, I heaved myself up out of bed and walked over to it, picking it up, before coming to sit back down on my bed. Tonight was my last night in the bunker, I was definitely leaving tomorrow. My 1969 Chevy Camaro was lying in wait, fully fuelled and packed. Cautiously, I lifted the gigantic shirt to my nose, inhaling deeply. A tear slide down my cheek. The pain of the past four months crashed down on me, and a strangled gasp escaped me.

 

The pain overwhelmed me, memories flooding my mind; the first time Sam had introduced me as his friend rather than girlfriend, the time he had taken all his shirt out from my drawers, when he said that I should move back into my old room. The realisation that I would be a single mother. The realisation that Sam, sweet, kind, gently, loving Sam, no longer wanted me. That he would never know about his baby.

 

 I screamed, not caring who heard. The shirt was flung across the room, landing to cover a light shade. I wrenched the lamp from my bed side table and threw that as well. Pictures, makeup, jewellery, pillows, blankets were flung every where while tears streamed down my face. When my door burst open, the nearest item, another pillow, was flung at the person standing there.

 

'Amber! Amber, calm down!' Sam's voice echoed in my head.

 

'Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Sam Winchester!' I screamed. In a blind rage I threw more things at him. He dodged them, gun-in-hand and darted over to me. His chest pressed to my back while his arms caged mine against my chest. Dean appeared at the door, gun also in-hand.

 

I sobbed, the smell of Sam surrounding me. All I could think of was that it was good to be back in his arms. How messed up was I? The man had broken my heart, ignored me for four months, and I was happy that he was restraining me? How could I live with myself? I was _pregnant_ with his _baby_ , under the same roof, and he didn’t know?

 

I felt Sam gasp, then his hand slip down, under the over sized shirt I was wearing. Before I could stop him he yanked up my shirt, revealing my baby bump.

* * *

 

**Sam**

The past four months had been so hard. After the dragon hunt, I realised just how fragile Amber was. She was happy bounce and nothing could contain her, but in this line of business, people died easily and often. Dean and I should know.

 

As she lay there, her broken back paralysing her body, I realised that I couldn’t let her get any closer. I had to let her go. So I distanced myself; I took long hunts by myself, ignored her, didn’t sleep with her and dropped hints about her moving back into her old room.

 

I knew I hurt her, and it killed me. She became more and more withdrawn, no longer talking to me at all. Dean and her grew closer, and I could only hope that he wouldn’t make a move. Then she started getting sick; I would watch silently as she vomited over the toilet, Dean holding her hair back instead of me. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t handle being around her anymore.

 

So I found distractions at the local bar, girls with the same hair and body type as Amber, but without the vibrancy of her personality. I bought girls home, and let them sleep over. I knew Amber could hear me. I was a disgusting human being.

 

Four months after the hunt, I heard a crash, then Amber screaming in her bedroom. Thoughts of demons or angry angels or other monsters with a grudge against us flew through my mind. I grabbed my gun and I sprinted to her room.

 

I flung open the door, and ducked as a snow globe was hurled towards my head. Amber was screaming and crying, uncontrolled sobs. Dean appeared by my side, gun also in hand. I gave him my gun and ran inside. I pulled Amber to my chest, pulling her wrists against her chest, wrapping my legs through hers to stop her kicking. As she clamed down I noticed something small and hand under her pyjamas.

 

Heart pounding, I yanked up the edge of the shirt, revealing the small bump. My eyes flicked up to Dean, panic flicking through my system. Amber was immediately calm, yanking my hand away from her body, and struggling out of my reach. I was still frozen on the ground. The morning sickness, her leaving the bunker at all hours of the night, not drinking, her healthy streak.

 

I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

 

**Dean**

I watched as Sam yanked up Amber's shirt. The bump was visible from here. _Pregnant. Amber was pregnant._ Sam looked up at me, confusion and panic written across his face.

 

 I knew shit was about to hit the fan. I left quietly, leaving the couple silently in the room.

* * *

 

**Amber**

I struggled out of Sam's arms, pulling my shirt back down. My heart was pounding my chest, and the baby was kicking inside me; I had to calm down. _Breathe in, out, in, out._

 

Sam shot up suddenly, causing me to step back. My knees hit the bed, and I sat down. Luckily, my bed had been behind me when I was throwing stuff, so no glass or debris landed on it. I waited for Sam to speak, I knew things were about to get really bad.

 

'Who's the father?' He whispered.

 

'What?' My head shot up.

 

'Who's the father? Is it Dean? Or someone you picked up at a bar?' Sam looked up at me, eyes flashing. 'Who is it!'

 

'It's not Dean.' I said. 'It's… it's yours.' I  said, looking down at my hands.

 

'No, it's not. Don't lie to me. Was it a one night stand? Do you even _know_?' He yelled. I flinched. Sam had never hit me, but I guarantee that he had never been this angry before. At least not at me.

 

'What do you mean by that, _Samuel_?' I hissed. 'Are you calling me a whore? A slut? Do you think that I opened my legs to any man that asked?'

 

'Well, did you?'

 

I froze, my heart shattering, that’s what he thought of me? 'How _dare_ you! How. _Dare_. You! _You’re_ the whore in this house! How many girls _exactly_ have you had in the past four months? Tell me? Do you remember their names? You know, you didn’t even _break up_ with me. I was just tossed away like a broken toy. We didn’t discuss anything, not due to lack of trying on my part. _Dean_ had been more of a boyfriend to me! You just brought every hussy who looked twice at you home. You fucked her _down the hall_ from me. I know you know that I could hear everything. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I'm done. I'm leaving right now. I was leaving tomorrow but I'll probably end up killing you if I do. Don’t touch me, don’t contact me. You won't hear from me. I won't ask you to support  us.'

 

I grabbed the jeans that lay at the end of my bed, ready to go for the next morning. Sam was silent as I pulled them on, and grabbed my keys. As I pulled the door closed behind me, I turned back to him. 'You know. I was going to tell you, the night you bought the first girl home. That’s when I realised that you didn’t care. I gave you you're space. Under my pillow is a picture of your daughter. I thought that you would make a great father, and Dean would've been the best uncle ever.'

 

I closed the door silently behind me as the first tear ran down my cheek. Dean was waiting silently in the kitchen.

 

'I know that you're leaving. Please promise me that you'll be safe. Call me if you have any issues. I love you, Amber.' Dean said.

 

I nodded, giving him a small smile, and a hug. 'Thank you, for everything.'

 

I walked out of the kitchen, and up to the garage. There I stood, amidst the smell of motor oil, gun powder and home, and I promised that I would never let anyone hurt me or my daughter.

* * *

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

I was in the kitchen of my apartment, stirring a pot of pasta over the stove. My feet were swollen and aching, my back throbbing. My baby was due any minute and I couldn’t wait. I had moved to a small country town, with an exceptional hospital and friendly people who didn’t ask questions about the sobbing, pregnant girl who had appeared on their doorstep, looking for work and a place to live.

 

I was halfway through serving up my meal when I felt the first contraction. I gasped, and doubled over, panting. I had been having Braxton Hicks for a few days now, and this one felt no different. Once the pain passed, I straightened up again, sighing.

 

'You need to stop doing that.' I scolded my baby. 'Mommy need to eat.'

 

Not ten minutes later, I felt a gush of liquid between my legs, and another contraction slammed into me. I screamed as the pain tore through me, falling down to the floor. As soon as I could, I grabbed my phone from my pocket, dialling the ambulance.

* * *

 

I screamed, sweat dripping down my forehead as the ambulance rushed through the streets. The paramedics were trying to get me to calm down, but the pain was indescribable.

 

'I can't do this.' I panted. 'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. Please, make it stop.'

 

The female paramedic looked at me with pity. 'I know sweetheart. You can't stop this now. We’re nearly at the hospital. Is there anyone we can call?'

 

I knew that I couldn’t do this by myself, but the only two people I knew….. I hadn't talked to in five months. In that split second, I made a decision.

 

'In my phone,' I panted. 'Call Dean Winchester. He's the uncle.'

 

She nodded, and grabbed my phone from the side table.

* * *

 

**Dean**

We were in the middle of a hunt. A couple of vamps had been snacking on the locals, and Sam and I arrived just in time to save a few more from becoming vampire chow. My phone buzzed in my pocket and Sam glared at me.

 

I didn’t know who would be calling me, it was the middle of the night. I pulled it out, and when I saw the caller ID, I frowned. I hadn't heard from Amber in months.

 

'Hey, Amber . This isn't a great time-'

 

'Dean Winchester? My name is Elizabeth. I'm a paramedic in Wellspring, California. We have Amber Grace-' A woman's scream echoed over the phone. 'She's having her baby. Would it be possible for you to come in the next few hours? It would be best for her to have someone here.'

 

I glanced at Sam, who was openly  frowning at me. 'Sure thing.' I said. 'We're leaving now.'

 

I hung up and gestured to Sam. 'Amber's in labour.'

 

His eyes widened and without a word, we both sprinted back towards the Impala.

* * *

**Sam**

During the 6 hour drive, I was thinking about her. I had broken the beautiful, brave, strong girl I had fallen in love with. I beat myself up about it everyday. I had called her a slut and a whore. Then she had left. I had stared at the photo of our creation every night and as a result,  it had tear drop stains and little creases from use. I didn’t sleep the whole way, and neither did Dean. He pressed the accelerator to the floor. I knew that we were both panicking.

* * *

 

When we finally arrived, it was chaos inside the hospital. People were rushing around and it wasn’t until I threatened a male nurse that anybody told me where the maternity ward was. We ran, skidding to a halt when a doctor stopped us.

 

'I'm sorry, but only family can come in. Who are you here for?' She asked.

 

'Amber Grace. I'm the… I'm the father.' I stuttered. She nodded and gestured to a room down the hall. When she stopped Dean from moving forwards, I opened my mouth to protest but Dean waved me on.

 

'Go.' he said. I looked from him to the hall and back. I nodded, then took off.

 

As I entered the hall, scrubs were thrusted at me and I was directed to a washing up station, where I was instructed to wash my skin with iodine and soap. I did it as quickly as I could before bursting into Amber's room.

 

* * *

 

**Amber**

I screamed as another contraction ripped through me. As it died down, the door burst open and Sam appeared. At first, I thought I was hallucinating but when his very real, very warm hand wrapped around mine I realised he was here.

 

'Hey, baby.' He whispered, stroking my hair.

 

'Sam. What are you doing here?'

 

'I'm here for you. How are you doing?' He gave me a small smile.

 

'Brilliantly, I'm having the time of my life!' I moaned as another contraction hit.

 

'Hey, it's going to be ok. You're safe. I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did, but I was so scared. Seeing of lying on the floor after that hunt. I was so worried that one day you would be hurt, and we wouldn’t be able to save you. I shouldn't have hurt you at all. I'm so, so sorry.' A tear slid down his cheek, and he buried his face in your small palm, placing small kisses on your wrist.

 

'Hey. You're not allowed to cry. Only I can cry. I'm trying to push out a human being so shut up and let me crush your hand.' I scolded, a smile on my face.

* * *

 

**48 Hours Later**

'Push! Last one! Come on, Amber!' cried the doctor.

 

I screamed, tears streaming down my face. The pain was excruciating, and I had already crushed one of Sam's hands. Finally, the cry of a baby filled the room. I sighed in relief and Sam let out a laugh.

 

'Congratulations! You have a baby girl!' One of the nurses said, handing me a small pink bundle. My baby girl was crying, still covered in blood and gore, but I thought nothing was more beautiful.

 

I look to Sam to see the same smile on his face. I knew we had a lot to work on, and time to catch up, but we had a small family now and an angel looking over us.


	8. That's an Archangel? (no ship)

‘‘Archangels are Heaven’s most terrifying weapon.’’ Dean’s imitation of Cas’ voice barely carried over the sound of Bob Seger. ‘’And you wants us to go after it.’’

Cas frowned, and shifted again. ‘’Taya is not an ‘it’, Dean.’’ He shifted again and Dean frowned.

‘’Everything ok back there?’’ he asked, concerned that something was wrong with his Baby.

‘’I am still unaccustomed to vehicular travel. It is… uncomfortable.’’

Sam let out a loud snore before settling down again. He had hardly slept since the incident with the London Letters of Men chapter.  Dean was glad that he was finally getting some sleep.

‘’I told you that you could meet us there.’’ Dean dodged a pothole that loomed out of nowhere.

‘’You know that wasn’t a possibility.’’

‘’Tell me again; why are we only hearing of her existence now? I thought that there were only four archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Rafael.’’

‘’Taya was God’s favourite, after Lucifer. She was his prized fighter, but also the most maternal of us. While my brothers focused on our Father, Taya focussed on us, the lower angels. She was the… carer. When Lucifer fell, she protected us from the worst of the fallout. She was like my mother.’’

‘’What happened?’’

‘’A few millennia later she left, went to live in a Greek town. I believe your mythology knows her first vessel as Helen of Troy.’’

Dean’s head snapped to the rear-view mirror. ‘’As in, the hot chick that war was fought over. The one with the wooden horse?’’

‘’Not technically true-‘’ Cas started, frowning at Deans lack of facts.

‘’But near enough?’’ Dean whistled. ‘’Ok then.’’

‘’She was always very beautiful.’’

Dean wasn’t used to hearing this level of emotion from Cas. ‘’We should be there soon.’’

Cas nodded, then focused on the scenery flashing past the window. Dean smiled and hit the gas.

He was always up for a good family reunion.

* * *

 

The last place Sam and Dean expected to find Heavens most deadly weapon was a coffee shop just off Main Street. New Orleans was bustling, the spring air full of music and laughter. As Sam and Dean wove through the crowd, the smell of alcohol, cooking food and smoke winding around them, a sense of dread grew. According to Cas, she was the best fighter in Heaven. She had trained Lucifer and Michael. If she decided not to help them, she could easily kill them with a wave of her hand.

The word written on the card in Cas’ scratchy handwriting matched the ones printed on the sign handing over the shop. Just like the street, the shop was jam packed with people, most sporting a takeaway cup of something in their hands.

Sam took in a steeling breath. ‘’Ok, you call Cas, I’ll go in and scout.’’  He left before Dean could say anything.

* * *

 

Despite the crowd, Sam got through the line quickly. Within five minutes, he was standing in front of the blonde cashier; who was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her nametag read Tallie.

She gave him a dashing smile. ‘’Welcome to Cherry Beans. What can I get you?’’

His mind blanked for a second. ‘’Umm… long black and berry smoothie please.’’

She nodded, tapped the monitor a couple of times then grinned back up at him. ‘’I’ll bring it over when its ready.’’

Sam grinned back then moved to find a table. Luckily, a couple vacated a booth at the back just as he gave up all hope. He slid in and looked for Dean. His brother was leaning against the breakfast bar near the windows, chatting up a blonde in a short skirt. She laughed at something he said, resting one manicured hand on his chest. Sam frowned.

He stood up to catch his brother’s eye before tilting his head towards where Tallie was now working the coffee machine. Instantly Dean excused himself from the disappointed girl and made his way over.

‘’Dude, seriously?’’ Sam glared at Dean, who shrugged.

‘’She was hot. And, this is New Orleans! Party City!’’ He grinned, then rolled his eyes at Sam’s scowl. ‘’Whatever, what is it?’’

‘’I’ve got our girl. The barista.’’ Sam looked over to where Tallie was working. He started when he caught her staring right back.

‘’You sure-’’ Dean started, then halted when he caught sight of Tallie. ‘’ _That’s_ an archangel?’’ He looked back towards her, then ducked his head down. ‘’Incoming.’’ He hissed.

Tallie slid into the chair next to Sam, face stony. ‘’What do you want?’’ The coffee cups thunked on the wooden table.

‘’We-‘’ Sam begun.

‘’Don’t even try, Sam Winchester.’’ She hissed, her bright green eyes lighting with blue fire. Dean’s hand drifted towards his angel blade, concealed in his boot. Tallie waved a hand, and the pressure from the blade disappeared. Dean felt frantically for their only weapon, only to come up with nothing.

‘’Now, why are you here?’’ She glared between the two of them.

‘’We need your help-‘’

‘’No.’’ She interrupted, leaning back in her chair.

‘’You don’t even know-‘’ Dean begun, an edge to his voice.

‘’Yes, I do. I'm an angel. I knew who you were even before you stepped foot inside my shop.’’

‘’Well, then you know that we can’t do this without you.’’ Sam said, leaning forwards.

‘’What I know is that I’m done. I'm done fighting with the world. Dad has made it the way he wants it. I’m going to enjoy his creation until I find something better to do. I sure are hell am not going to ruin my perfectly good record by helping two hunters who cant even…’’ She trailed off, eyes clouding over. ‘’Cassie?’’

She stood up, turning to scan the customers. She moved so quickly Dean was worried that someone would say something. One second she was standing at their table, then she was launching herself across the room, into the arms of Cas, who was standing in the doorway.

Cas looked nervously towards the boys before wrapping his arms awkwardly around her.

‘’Hello, Taya.’’ He patted her back gently.

Taya stepped back, hands resting on his shoulders.

 ‘’You’ve grown so much.’’

Cas studied her for a moment. ‘’You look well. Human life suits you.’’

Taya nodded before leading him back over to the table. The other waitresses and patrons who had been not-so-discreetly watching them returned to their muffins and lattes.

‘’Why are you here?’’ Taya waved to one of the girls working the coffee machine and she nodded. A moment later, a steaming coffee was placed in front of Taya.

She took a sip, gave an appreciative nod and placed the mug back on the table.

Dean looked nervously at Sam, unsure about her sudden change in demeanour. ‘’Well, Lucifer is out of the cage.’’ Taya looked sharply at Cas, seeking conformation. When he dodged her gaze, she shifted, clearly nervous. ‘’Nice job, guys.’’

‘’And what does Dad have to say about it? Or he still silent?’’ The question was directed at Cas who fiddled with the corner of the table.

‘’Ok then.’’ Taya let out a breath before picking up her mug again. ‘’And you want me to find him?’’

‘’I still don’t get why you needed her to find him. Can’t Cas do it?’’ Dean mumbled, uncomfortable in the archangel’s presence. A warmth seemed to emanate from her, but it had an underlying tone of threat. Sort of like, she was just as likely to hug as she was to smite.

‘’He doesn’t have the connection with Lucifer that I do,’’ Taya snapped.

Sam frowned. ‘’What sort of connection? Is it an archangel thing or-‘’ He trailed off.

‘’Lucifer was my mate.’’ Taya murmured, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

‘’Wow. Ummm, ok.’’ Surprise was evident in Sams voice.

Dean glanced at Sam, who was concentrating on the floor. Even when he was possessed by Lucifer, he had never gotten a hint of the angel having a _mate_. ‘’Isn’t that like… incest? Are you all related?’’

Taya shook her head. ‘’They are my emotional brother. We aren’t related, except through our Creator. We grew up together but are not related the way you are to your brother, or even distant cousins. We are free to make emotion and physical connections with other angels. As archangels, Lucifer and I were especially close. In some ways, I guess one could even say it was inevitable.’’

‘’I’m surprised Cassie didn’t tell you.’’ Taya glanced at Castiel who shrugged.

‘’It was not my place.’’

Taya nodded. ‘’Lucifer was my mate… until he fell. Then any connection we had broke. I stayed for as long I could, but it just hurt being in Heaven without him…’’

‘’So you left.’’ Dean finished. ‘’But can you still track him? find out where he’s staying.’’

‘’Dean!’’ Sam hissed at his brother’s insensitivity.

‘’It’s fine, Sam. It was millennia ago. I can find him, but I need some time. I have something on at the theatre tonight, I’ll meet you in the parking lot afterwards, around 9.’’ The three men nodded and Taya turned to Cas. ‘’It’s nice to see you again, brother.’’

She gave them one more glance before back behind the counter. Instantly, the chatter in the room seemed to increase in volume and laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

 

The theatre was in the middle of the French Quarter, right next to a thumping club. Dean frowned at the music choice, before heading towards the theatre entrance.

‘’Where are you going?’’ Sam called from the Impala.

Dean turned and grinned. ‘’Don’t you wanna know what she’s doing? Come on, Sammy.’’

Sam hesitated, then clambered out of the car and making his way to his brother’s side.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Dean strode off, heading swiftly for the doors.

* * *

 

The theatre was dark, the only light coming from the stage, where a ballet class was running. Girls and boys, no younger than 12, were lined up, one hand resting on a bar, the other extending over their heads. Taya was walking up and down the rows, correcting feet and posture. She was wearing the typical pink tights, paired with a black leotards and wraparound skirt.

Dean grinned when he realised that she was _a lo_ t curvier then her uniform at the coffee shop had revealed. Sam frowned at his brothers grinned and pulled him into a seat in the back row. Not long after they sat, the class begun warm downs. In the corner, Taya did a couple of turns, the ones the proper ballerinas did; on tip-toe (pointe, Sam would later inform Dean). The kids closest to her nudged the others around them and slowly each student turned to watch their teacher. if she realised that everyone in the room was watching her, she didn’t show it.

Dean and Sam watched in wonder at the control she had over her body; they both knew from experience that most angels struggled with their human forms, but Sam and Dean doubted that there was a clumsy bone in her body.

Taya came to halt, and upon realising that everyone was watching her, dismissed the class.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean met Taya outside in the carpark. She had changed into a short red dress.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her approach. ‘’Going out later?’’

‘’I do have a life, Dean.’’ Taya’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Impala. ‘’Nice car.’’

Dean grinned. ‘’Yeah, she’s my Baby.’’

Rolling his eyes, Sam came to stand behind Dean and Taya. ‘’So, do you need anything? There a couple of places in town where we can get herbs…’’

‘’No, I just need space.’’ Taya dropped her bag. Dean nodded, and he and Sam took a step back. Taya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, palms raised to the sky. She began chanting, in a language neither of the boys recognised but both guessed was Enochian. There was a flap of wings, and Cas strode towards Sam and Dean.

‘’What is she doing?’’ Dean hissed.

‘’Calling her mate.’’ Cas shivered, the power of her words rolling into his vessel. Sam and Dean shuddered, their instincts telling them to run far away.

A glow erupted from Taya and, underneath her eyelids, her eyes glowed white. The glow brightened until Sam and Dean were forced to look away, the light burning their eyes. Castiel stepped back then disappeared. Dean and Sam didn’t notice his departure, too focused on what was happening in front of them.  Heat radiated off Taya, forcing them to retreat behind the car. Dean briefly panicked that Baby’s paint work would burn, but that though was quickly diminished as the light dimmed.

It took a moment for the boy’s eyes to recover after they opened them. Taya was still chanting and Castiel was still standing in place, staring at her. She was standing in the same spot, the ground under her now scorched. Behind her, two great white wings were extended, the tips fluttering in the gentle breeze.

It wasn’t like Cas’, hers were in front of them, rather than just a shadow on a wall. Sam was certain that if he reached forwards, he would be able to touch them, as real as anything else in the world. Hers were larger than Cas’ as well. The feathers nearly brushed the ground and extended well over 6 feet either side of her.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped and Taya opened her eyes. The wings shivered behind her.

‘’I can’t find him,’’ she sighed.

Dean frowned. ‘’What? You got nothing? This whole trip was for nothing?’’

She turned her gaze on him. ‘’Do not push me, Dean Winchester. You do not understand the risk I took searching for Lucifer. He has warded himself against me, which means he knows that I’d look for him. I have revealed my location to him and whomever he has allied himself with. He will come for me.’’

Sam gulped. Something had changed, gone was the warmth that had surrounded her. It was replaced with the feeling of total and complete terrifying power.

‘’Dean, don’t.’’ Sam warned, reaching a hand forward to pull his brother back. Dean frowned at his brother, then turned back to Taya. Both of the boys couldn’t keep their eyes off Taya’s wings. Even after all their time spent with angels, they had never actually seen their wings.

‘’How…?’’ Sam started.

‘’Can you see my wings?’’ Taya tilted her head, studying the wings behind her. ‘’I am an archangel, only we have the power to manifest them in front of humans.’’ She turned back to the boys. ‘’I cannot find Lucifer. However, he will reveal himself soon.’’

She turned from the boys, her wings providing a stark contrast to her red dress, which had somehow remained unscathed through the whole ordeal.

‘’That’s it?’’ Sam said incredulously.

Taya nodded. ‘’Yes, I have… something to attend to, in Heaven.’’

With a flap of wings, she was gone. A single, pure white feather floated down, the only reminder that she had been there.

 


	9. Christmas Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.
> 
> Since I haven't received any requests, I choose one. I have a Jensen x Reader one coming up as well! Enjoy

‘’Shit, shit, shit!’’ I chanted, running through the sliding doors. The ER waiting room was packed, not something I was particularly surprised to see. Christmas Eve was notorious for car accidents and food poisoning. The gurney I was following pushed through the double doors towards the examination rooms.

I was stopped by two nurses when I went to follow. ‘’I’m sorry, ma’am. You can’t go through. You’ll have to wait.’’ She looked pointedly at the plastic chairs. I glanced again towards the doors the gurney had disappeared through before sighing and plopping down in the nearest chair.

‘’Family or friend?’’ I started at the voice. It came from the man sitting next to me. He was tall and had dark brown hair. His eyes seemed to shift colours under the fluorescent lights. It was only when his lips quirked up in a small smile that I remembered to answer him.

‘’Family, little sister. You?’’

He gave me another, slightly ironic, half-smile. ‘’Working.’’

I frowned. ‘’Nobody should be working on Christmas Eve. What do you do?’’ I flushed. ‘’If you don’t mind me asking.’’

He smiled, showing off two perfect dimples. _Jesus_ _Christ, he’s gorgeous._ ‘’FBI. We’re investigating a murder.’’

‘’Oh. I’m sorry that you have to do that.’’ I thought for a moment. ‘’Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be talking to someone… or something?’’

He nodded towards the double doors. A doctor pushed through and everyone in the waiting room straightened, apart from the man, who’s name I had yet to learn. The doctor called out a name and a woman hurried to his side. Everyone slumped back and resumed staring at magazines, phones or the mute TV overhead. ‘’My partner are talking to doctors in there. They only let one through.’’

I nodded. ‘’Oh, sucks for you. I’m Y/N, by the way. You are…?’’

’Sam Winchester. Pleasure.’’ We shook hands. ‘’Why is your sister here?’’

‘’The idiot cut her wrist chopping pumpkin.’’ I shook my head, exasperated. ‘’She’s hopeless. She nicked a vein or artery or something and they have to stitch it up. My mom panicked and called the ambulance, which is going to cost us a fortune.’’

‘’I hope she heals quickly.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ We sat silently for a second. ‘’Are you going somewhere for Christmas?’’

Sam looked down at his clasped hands. Hands, I noticed, which were covered in scars and callouses. FBI life must be tough. ‘’No. Dean, my brother-slash-partner and I will probably head back home, to Kansas, tonight. We don’t have any family left so we don’t have much of a Christmas.’’

I frowned again. _No Christmas?_ I opened my mouth to reply, but another doctor pushed through the doors, a young girl trailing behind him. ‘’Y/L/N?’’

I stood up, turning back to Sam. ‘’Nice meeting you, Sam.’’

He grinned up at me. ‘’Sam for you, Y/N.’’

I took a couple steps, before turning back. ‘’Would you like to come over? We’ve cooked up a storm and we always have extras. You and your brother are welcome to come over. We have spare bedrooms so you could stay. No one deserves to be alone for Christmas.’’

Sam smiled up at me, a genuine smile of happiness I doubted he showed very often. ‘’I’d love that. And Dean would be happy to eat your food.’’

‘’I’ll see you then,’’ I smiled at him one last time before turning to my sister.


End file.
